Races
Your character in Rogue Lineage is randomly given a race at the start of a new lineage. Different races have different rarities, and they each have their own respective abilities and appearances. When your character loses all lifes, they can start a new life as their Heir with your current race. (Also known as a lineage) Your current Lineage can be abandoned at the Ferryman for 350 200 R$ Default Races [https://rogue-lineage.fandom.com/wiki/Ashiin Ashiin] Ashiin are a race of warriors trained from a young age. They have tan skin, green eyes, and red hair. They do double fist dmg, and can run while carrying another player. Castellan Castellans are a scholarly race that have a natural inclination towards magic. They have pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. They can have two snap magics while other races can have one, and have 50% more mana regeneration. Dzin Dzin are a race of ----, with a natural connection to the world's magic. Their skin is either red or blue. They spawn with an ability called World's Pulse that allows for all nearby NPCs and players to be viewed. However, if the ability is used too much, the user will go blind for a significant amount of time. The more the ability is used, the farther the player can see. This being the case, it is recommend to use once in a while to train, and take intervals between doing so. Haseldan Haseldans are a race of berserkers. They have yellow skin and brown hair. When they are low they go into a rage and to 1.5x dmg for a period of time. They have a chance of getting back up when knocked down. Kasparan Kasparans are a race that strongly resemble dragons. They have horns and reptilian eyes. They have an extra life and get fire breath at day 15. And they are born with dragon talk, which is a requirment for dragon sage. Rigan Rigans are a race of magicans. Their eyes lack pupils, and their skin is a dark grey color. They have 2 times mana regen. Scroom Scrooms are a race of mushroom people. They have a mushroom for a head, and are pale white in their skin color. They spawn with an ability called decompose that allows them to dig into the ground and regain hunger. At night, decompose has increased regeneration for both hunger and health. Unlike popular beliefs, scrooms do not take 2x damage. Vind Vinds are a race of magicans, they possess 1.2x more regen for both health and mana, and spawn with mana. They also spawn with an ability called Tempest Soul, that deflects magic if used in time. Vinds gain a slight increase to orderly upon spawn, and are considered the rarest default race. Unlockable Races Cameo Unlocked by obtaining the Amulet of the White King, and sacrificing 4 of your kin (house members). Cameos can have a maximum of 9 Lives, and regenerate a life every in-game day. When dropped to 0 health, instead of being knocked unconscious, a Cameo's life will be used up, and they will regenerate all wounds. When they die at 1 life, they will turn to ash. Cameos cannot join or create houses, as they are artificial beings. When Cameos die, their lineage is wiped, and they randomly roll a new race. Construct Unlocked by going to the lab in the tundra, and speaking to the Lab Assistant, who will place you in a large vat. This may kill you, but if you survive you will become a Construct. Each day gives you an additional 2% chance of surviving and becoming a Construct. Constructs have cold resistance and get less toxicity from potions. Azael Unlocked by misfiring gate and being taken to a place where a npc will offer you Azeal for 2000 silver Azaleas have a cap at 2 lives and start with the ability Gate which they cannot backfire. When Azaels die, their lineage is wiped, and they randomy rolll a new race. Seraph Seraph is a dev-only race. Category:Races